The Unforgiven Soldiers
by GiantPrinting
Summary: How many times can you ask the earth forgiveness and be denied? How long will your love ones restrain you from being loved? How far must you go to find your true calling? A story about 6 six men where war has stolen their adolescence and they have to fight their own personal battles to find manhood. While insurgence groups, terrorist, and the misguided all try to find peace.
1. Seizes the Moment

Chapter 1

**Seizes the Moment**

Laughter roared from the rowdy group of men and women sitting at a long wooden table. Their glasses filled with amber clanged ceremoniously, sending small splashed of ale on their black, white and red uniforms, a silver and rose golden crest pentagon weaved into an upside-down triangle symbolizes their occupational comradery.

Wu Fei Chang was amongst that group, he sat on the far corner end of the long table beside one of his colleagues and across from him, his superior and close friend, Sally Po; The woman who was responsible for making him apart of such a lively Preventers unit, Alpha Ra.

"Oh com-on Chang, have some fuckin beer and liv-a little would-ja!" His colleague to his right drunkenly jabbed Wu Fei in his ribs, spilling his drink on the ex Gundam pilot in the process. "It's fuckin Unified Earth Sphere Day!" the end of that sentence trailed off into a victorious drunken cry the excited the rest of the table to join in with an identical cheer of their own, followed by the clanging of pints and dramatic swings of ale.

Wu Fei grabbed some napkins nearby and sild further to the end of the table, "I'll pass". He dabbed at the soaked spots on his Preventer Officers Second Lieutenant uniform and wrinkled his nose at the floral yeast aroma that latched onto the fabric.

The woman across from him giggled mockingly, her two parted dirty blonde curls bounced against her soft features. Two narrowed dark brown almond eyes short her a look of announce as the space around his cheeks glowed pink.

"I'm glad you're finding some enjoyment from this woman!"

"Wu Fei, my friend…"

His ears perked up when hearing his first name being called. Hardly anyone called him by his first name anymore. Those who did were long gone from his life, or long dead.

"You need to relax and enjoy the night for once, I promise it won't ruin your reputation as a fierce ex Gundam pilot." She clanged her own pint with the tip of Wu Fei's water glass. "We worked so hard to maintain this peace, why not let your hair down a little" She grinned and took a sip of beer nodding towards Wu Fei tightly pulled back ponytail only slight longer then when he was in the war.

Wu Fei gave her the once over before turning his head to the exit sign by the door, then took a brief look around the room. It was bustling with frantic waiters and enthusiastic customers; veterans, military, and federal law enforcement. Civilians rarely dined here, and if they were to enter the bar, they would be quick to leave. Handles Bar and Grill was a sports bar in name only, it was a 900 ft by 600ft and at best could hold roughly 50 customers. The bar was considered relatively old fashioned with poor upkeep, worn cushions at the booth, dull chipping tables with mixed matched chairs, carpet blackened and grayed from age, old sports victors' posters peeling from walls on top of dated wallpaper, windowsills and ceiling fans tinged with dust. Compared to its post war competitors down the street, Handles was a historical sight. Maybe that was the appeal for ex mecha fighters and peace keeping enforcers.

Their identities frozen in time.

He felt a warm hand lightly touch his hand holding his glass of water, snapping his attention back to the table, he swallowed the instinctive impulse to pull his hand away and looked in the direction of the gentle attack.

Sally's eyes had a look of caring, worry, and a little bit of something else. He was still conflicted on whether he hated those eyes or not.

There was only one woman alive today who had the nerve and privilege to make amicable physical contact with Wu Fei, and it was clear that Sally noted to sparingly take advantage of this privilege.

"Wu Fei…" she smiled slightly once she realised that she got his attention "You want to get out of here?"

He stiffened, his eyes locking with hers. He wasn't a complete fool in this engagement, only lacking in the practical knowledge, a fact he would never admit. But this was Preventer Officer Captain Sally Po, veteran of both wars, comrade in arms, a fierce rebel soldier warrior, and has a death count to match any man. Sally is also his friend, maybe his only friends, he wasn't quite sure how lightly he needed to tread.

"Where do ya-think you're goin PO2Lt Chang!" One of the Preventer Regular Forces soldiers swung his arm over Wu Fei's shoulder, his black tunic with red trim long discarded leaving his bare tanned muscular tattooed arms exposed where his sleeves were rolled up. Sally laughed but had the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"PRF Johnston, did I give you permission to touch me!" Wu Fei snapped at the soldier, have jokingly, mostly not, and violently shrugged him off his shoulder.

"No one sir!" PRF Johnston stood sharp to attention swaying slightly as he stifled his laughter. "I just couldn't resist the urge of touching the great ex Gundam pilot 05 on the glorious United Earth Sphere Day, Sir!"

Wu Fei rolled his eyes with great exaggeration while the unit laughed and jeered at the scene. One soldier whistled and another shouted "Strip tease, take it off!".

"Oh! to hear such praise 2Lt Chang, I think the young PRF deserves a reward for such bravery, don't you?" Sally smiled wickedly, a look that sharpen her rather soft half Chinese feature.

Catching on quick to the permission of hazing, Wu Fei grabbed hold of his water glass and grinned "You are right as always Captain Po, how should I reward such behavior?"

"Well, I'll leave that to you" Sally took a sip of her beer and raised the glass to the unit, that same smirk on her face. He enjoyed this side of her, mischievous, playful, yet modest. The grit of being a veteran of a rebel army still present in her.

"Make him do a handstand!"

"Make him chug 12 beers, one for each of us!"

"Strip tease! Strip tease! Strip tease 2Lt Chang!"

"The Sky and Stars! The Sky and Stars!"

On hearing the last request, the group slowly began chanting until every member of unit Alpha Ra was in harmony, slamming their fist on the table, chanting their demands. The on looking customers stopped their own enjoyment to review the excitement.

Wu Fei held up a hand and they quieted down. But their anticipation could be felt through out the room.

"Well," Wu Fei's face was stern, but his eyes resembled a mischievous fox. "you heard your comrades, sing!"

The unit laughed and jeered at Johnston as the PRF gave them playful hateful looks and came to attention once again "Sir!" He stuck his nose in the air and made a point to make his body overly stiff before taking a deep breath.

"Stop!" Wu Fei commanded. He stepped over with his glass of water towards Johnston, and with a grin he didn't know he could muster, placed the glass of water to balance on top of the PRF bald head. The PRF face reddened and Alpha Ra broke out in laughter once again, one of the soldiers jabbed Johnston in the ribs, cheeks, and buttocks. Wu Fei put up his hand and they quickly settled down.

Wu Fei now satisfied, steps back and jested with a hand, "Sing!"

"Through the Sky in Space we meet~"

"Louder!"

The PRF glared in the direction of his female comrade who hackled him and rose his baritone louder.

"Through the Sky in Space we meet~"

"The Stars that Die with Thee~"

"Unity is our Peace~"

The next verse his unit joined in, tenor, alto, and soprano all mixed together in harmony with their drunken pitches and slurred words.

"Unify and explore as one~"

It was not long before the neighboring tables and like-minded customers and even waiters joined in. Filling the bar with Earth Sphere patriotism.

"With true hearts we'll overcome~"

"Peace is our Duty! Freedom is our Gun~!"

A sweet-sounding soprano filled Wu Fei's ears; his dark brown eyes followed the soft high collection of notes until his eyes found Sally's. It was then he remembered the words Sally said to him when he was standing in front of his Gundam Nataku, hearing his heart pounding is his ears as he was about to destroy his last purpose in life.

Even from his distance the shock wave gusted up enough hot wind and dust to ripple his navy-blue loose tank top and his traditional chinses trousers.

"It doesn't have to end here" He noticed her standing in the distance for a while, didn't think she would have the nerve to approach him. He gave Sally the once over, noticing how the warm sun reflected off her silver and rose gold preventer badge. Turning around, he didn't say anything.

"Lady Une and I are forming a special task force-"

He scoffed sarcastically.

Sally paused. "You heard of it already?" She paid no attention to his put off demeanour.

"You're recruiting?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Don't waste your time" Wu Fei folded his arms emphasising his defiance, although he wasn't quite sure what he was defiant about

"You already had a plan for after the war?" She sounded unconvinced. "I'm interested to see if our paths cross in the future, but if you ever want to join a task force whose dedicated to enforcing the rules that maintain the peace you fought for, and bring justice to those who threaten its prosperity….the offer always stands". She waited a moment before she started to leave.

"I don't work well with others" Wu Fei heard himself blurt out. He told himself he wasn't considering the offer. He did have a plan, one; total isolation and longevity, or the second one, which was more permanent.

"My skill set is more for an independent work environment …I mean" He turned around, finally facing her.

She smiled slightly; he could tell she was trying the hid her enthusiasm. "Not all missions will be group friendly." She took a step closer, he shuffled slightly back. She noticed and settled in place "and you would be surprised as to what new skills you'll acquire." There was a smirk on her red lips, her small jab of words was intentional yet playful, she was testing the waters and Wu Fei was no where close to letting his guard down. He narrowed his eyes and began to turn around, the warmth of her presence becoming more of an eye sore.

"Here!" She handed him a thin black translucent business card with silver writing.

He took it and looked it over suspiciously and mentally noted the number had an area code he didn't recognize before placing the car in his pocket.

Her red lips folded in thought before she spoke suddenly "Give it at least 1 year, we need good men, men who have the passion to make a difference."

He looked at her directly eyebrows frowning "I've already made a difference."

"Then make sure it last!" She turned and started walking away "give it 2 years then and I bet you'll be experiencing life like you never thought you could!"

And here they were, AC 199. His eyes cast downward, 2 years later and Sally had silently won their bet.

"Through skies into stars we meet~!"

The entire bar erupted into a roar of patriotic cheers, and laughter as glass clanged loudly together. The unit jumped off their seat knocking a couple of chairs over and collided with PRF Johnston, slamming him back into a support beam, the glass of water splashed all over them, no one noticed. One soldier tried to pick him up like a damsel but unsuccessful slipped on spilt beer and both fell into a hep on the floor.

"Eh Guys!" a young female PRF drunkenly hollered "Shots on Jonny boy!"

"Shut your trap hole Casey!" Johnston shot back, but it was to late, one of the soldiers grabbed a waitress and began places orders for more shots than needed while Casey, who was laughing hysterically, found herself in a headlock.

Wu Fei raised and amused eyebrow while Sally laughed along with the entertainment. He saw a window for escape and made eye contact with the older woman, jerking his head towards the neon red exit sign. Sally nodded in agreement and they both grabbed their tunics and excited the bar.

Once outside, the cool air brushed their skin giving them a chill through their white linen uniform shirts. They stood for awhile and soaked in the night sky. It was quite different from the night sky of AC 197 that stained the night with Amber hues and firework sparks that lick the sky of death and destruction.

Now the modern Earth Sphere man can see a sky masked with a beautiful peaceful collage of stars, satellites and blinking indicators of space shuttles. From where they were standing, they could barely make out the outline of L1 Colony and the new colony, Winner Corporation Location 1 colony; WL1 Colony.

As they gazed at the different sky a loud explosion went off in the direction of Handles. Both Wu Fei and Sally tensed and reached for SIG pistol. They whipped around hands resting on their holsters and was assaulted by blinding spherical gold and neon blue lights. The light cascaded into tiny fiery stars and dots before another explosion erupted and shot up gold and neon red. Wu Fei held his breath in his throat, anxiety and practicality crossing wires in his brain.

"WooHoo! Happy Peace Day!" A drunken soldier shouted as another set of explosions set off. His friends enjoying an electronic cigarette joined in on the cheering.

Wu Fei silently let out the breath he was holding and recovered first. Sally eyes darted a sequence of three times before collecting herself. She completely relaxed her body chuckling nervously while pulling her arm through one of her tunic sleeves.

"It's starting to seem that adjusting to peace is a lot more difficult than maintaining it" She got her other arm through the tunic completely concealing her pistol that remained safely nestled in its holster.

Wu Fei nodded swinging his tunic over his shoulders, he glanced over to the same group of soldiers who continued to cheer in celebration and frowned.

"You think their lack of reaction is strange?"

"Not strange, weak" he berated, his eyes narrowing in disapproval "As a soldier you should be prepared for anything, from what I can see, they are just prepared to be drunks!"

Sally spat out a laugh she didn't expect, and Wu Fei felt his face go into shock for a second before setting into a satisfied grin. He enjoyed making her laugh, even though he didn't know how he did it.

"Sometimes I wonder if they survived the same war we fought in" Sally recovered from laughter but there was still amusement in her eyes.

"They are probably to young" His tone had a hint of arrogance that was not intended.

"Wu Fei Chang, those men are probably older than you!" There was that laugh again, full but modest, red lips parting that reminded him of red velvet, almond eyes filling with lines reflecting maturity. That laugh pleasantly shook Wu Fei every time, even if it was at his expense.

Regrettably for Wu Fei, Sally was correct. Sally being 12 years his senior, making her no younger than 20 when she first touched the battlefield. Many would consider her to young, and him, a child solider.

"Young in age only!" Wu Fei shot back. His pride was wound, he didn't want her of all people to make a point of his age. "I live circles around these boys."

"Yeah" Sally completely turn towards him, her eyes catching glint of surrounding light. "age really is just a number when you think of it" it was the way she said it that made Wu Fei lock eyes with her then. It was the same tone in the bar, an omission with no weight, and invitation with no invite. A question that Wu Fei had finally decided to answer.

He stepped forward, the distance closing suggestively, his height over the years were kind to him and now he stood a good 7 inches over her "I never really considered it myself-"

He felt a vibration in his pocket that made him blink twice then frown, be reached in his pocket and pulled out his preventer issues cellular device.

The message read: PO2LT CHANG REPORT 500HRS IN COMMANDERS OFFICE FOR MANDATORY BRIEFING ON NEW HIGH-PROFILE CASE.

He saw Sally mimic the same movement but with a creased brow, he wondered if they got the same message.

"Looks like the party's over" Sally turned off the screen, that look of masked disappointment on her face.

"I'll arrive at 430hrs" Wu Fei responded, he was in work mode and the earlier events faded in the background.

Sally nodded "see you at 400hrs" She gave a knowing grin and before turning to leave sighed and waved a hand goodbye. "Have a good night 2Lt!"

Wu Fei smiled as he watched her go "Have a good night Captain!"

As Wu Fei turned to go, he looked up at the light filled sky once more, unbeknownst to him that this was the last goodnight he would have for the next 5 years.


	2. Civilian Judgements

Chapter 2

**Civilian Judgements**

The Year is AC 202, peace has been maintained between the earth and the colonies in the simplest sense. Both sides of the war have faced tremendous tragedies. Many wounds were left untreated, many scars left deep within the skin, and many may never fully recover.

Wu Fei Chang, ex-Gundam pilot of Gundam 05, veteran of both wars, was a man who fooled himself to believe that he suffered many wounds, collect many scars, and made a speedy full recovery.

"Many citizens of earth find Milliardo Zechs Marquise Peacecraft sentence unfair and a disservice to all those who suffered from the war of Operation Meteor and Endless Walts."

The news was the selected station on the paper-thin television, the two news anchors segment was nothing unique to what other new stations were covering this morning. The story of Milliardo Zechs Marquise Peacecraft return to earth for his tribunal was more than enough to keep their viewers glued to their screens.

The story of the cowardly Commander in Chief who almost sacrificed his life to destroy earth in the war of Operation Meteor, yet the brave Soldier who fought to protect the same planet in the war of Endless Walts. If only he remained on earth to attend his first tribunal after the war of Operations Meteor and accepted his pardon, the paper-thin screen would show a different sacrificial lamb. No one saw his return coming, not even Wu Fei.

"I'm just gonna be honest here-" the news anchor cheeks flapped like a wet peach pig, and the yellow reflection from the streetlight through the blinds made his skin look pale and unnatural.

"Go on Craig, let's hear it, I know the rest of the world is thinking it" Her painted lips gave the kind of condescending smile a middle age woman gives when she is trying to get her point across through a surrogate person.

"Those child terrorist Connie are gettin' off easy" Craig jabbed his finger directly at the camera. "Oh, but Peacecraft son was far from a child when he attempted to plunge the earth into eternal winter, essentially destroying the earth as we know and love today".

Connie tilted her head along with the flip of the hand, her blonde hair swooping, she pointed towards the screen behind her that had the Your News Earth logo of the earth spinning on it aces with the news channel acronym Y.N.E slowly orbiting the digitalized planet.

"Yeah!" His voice had become slight high pitch and raspy, "Old enough to know in _full _consciousness of what he was doing, and you know what kinda of sentence they gave the earth terrorist?"

"What kind of sentence Craig?"

"10 years - get this, probation on conditional a sentence that will be spent servicing the Earth's Government " He let the words spill out like they were a slimy taste on the tongue. "The Earth's Government!" Still feeling like his point didn't come across, he yelled the last part with exaggerated emphasis.

Her botox face blended into a mixture of mock disbelief and disgust "Well-" She gushed "you know he's from a privileged family when they get away with hiding a criminal at large on Mars! But then give him a slap on the wrist when he finally finds his big boy pants and fesses-up-" Her head shook as if she was scolding a child.

"Yeah! Yeah! He's a well breaded spoiled silver spoon feed blue blooded BRAT! That can literally attempt to destroy the earth and get away with it, pays to be the brother of the Vice foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft " He dramatically huffed as he tousled his large body about in his chair.

"It's not just him who got the special G-terrorist treatment, we got that little Khushrenada girl, and the traitors from L3 colony and L5 colony -"

"Oh, don't forget Connie, two of them got away free, not one, two! "

"You know what Craig?" She straightened in her chair.

"What Connie?"

"If it was up to the citizens of earth" She looked sternly into the camera, as if she was placing the final judgement "the G- terrorist would rot in jail for all the lives they took-"

The television went black and silence filled the small grey walled apartment. The apartment was a standard military housing for a single soldier, one bedroom with a half closet, one washroom with a stand in shower, and a kitchen attached to a dining room in full view the living room.

Wu Fei set the thin rectangular remote down a little to firmly on the circular glass table. He sat still, letting the words eat away at him for the fourth morning that week.

_Lives they took._

_Traitors._

_G-terrorist. _

He snorted at the last thought, G-terrorist. They could have at least come up with a slander more original.

He glanced at his black Preventers issued digital watch. It read;

Date: Thursday. Time: 04:54 am. Temperature: - 7°C. Weather: light rain.

It was three hours before the workday officially began. Sleep never really came easily to him, and he had already completed all his analysis reports due for the next three days in one night, he reviewed them again this morning. He looked down at his tablet and the scatter folders on his table and remembered a time when an analysis was not his job.

He stood up from his chair with more frustration than he expected and began compiling the folders and Preventer issued tablet in an organized fashion before placing them in his black leather satchel.

Walking over to his coat rack, he pulled on his long military grey trench coat over his Preventer Regular Forces uniform, then laced up his solid black boots next to his solid black trainers and grabbed his black umbrella. He then entered his sixteen-character security code into the pad robotically before grabbing his satchel and exiting through the back staircase only 15 ft from his grey apartment door.

He sat into his Preventers issued black sedan, placing his briefcase and umbrella on the front passenger's seat and shut the driver side door in one fluid motion. The car interior was spotless and undisturbed apart from the dust that accumulated on the dashboard and grey cloth seats.

His commute wasn't far, he lived on the far end of the Preventers North Continent campus, it was as far as the ESUN justice system would possibly allow. Wu Fei felt an imagined tinge on the nape of his neck, and subconsciously rubbed the barely visible small oval lump where the ESUN Military Police placed a tracking device. He gave a weary sigh and let his hand fall to it side, he remembered signing off on legalizing such a device for suspected flight risk war criminals six years ago. He snorted sarcastically at himself, oh how the irony of his life continued to mock him.

The car pulled up to the first checkpoint and he turned his radio off, the rain drum lightly on the roof as he waited for the commissionaire in the yellow translucent raincoat to approach his car. 'That woman this time' he noted whirly. He winded down the driver side window and held out his preventers ID badge without a word.

She gave him a double glance before snatching the red and white ID badge, and read over the key details in a loud voice;

"Rank: Preventers Regular Forces Member, Name: Wu Fei Chang, Citizenship: …." She paused before spitting out sarcastically, "Earth." She looked up at him before scoffing under her breath and then barked "Another piece of identification sir-"

Wu Fei already had his citizenship identification card held out the window positioned between his index and middle finger. His eyes were fixed on the grey gate in front of him as the fingers of his right hand rested on the gear bar beside him drummed in repetitive agitation.

She grabbed his ID and placed the two beside each other, without really looking at the second ID's she demanded to see his driver's licenses which just like before, Wu Fei had ready without so much of a glance in her direction.

She grabbed his driver license and asked, "Where and you going sir?"

"To work" the dryness in his tone had a hint of mockery.

She smirked before barking "don't move" and quickly began walking towards the commissionaire's post, a small grey concrete building stationed beside the security gate.

Wu Fei pressed his lips firm together and resisted the urge for a snappy rebuttal as he rolled-up his window. He glanced in his rear-view mirror and noted the dark empty stretch of wet pavement behind him and rolled his eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. The lack of a car line up meant she was at full liberty to take her time. He shifted his gear into park and turned his ignition into idle. Turning on his radio, he scrolled through the stations.

"Ex Colony rebel leader Zechs Marquise is no longer at large-"

-Switch-

"The Peacecraft family is at it again, showing favouritism of their own family members over provoked protestors of the Earth Alliance Supremacist, better known as the EAS"

-Switch-

"Just like the Chang tribunal, another Ex Gundam terrorist walks away fre-"

-Switch-

"How many rare ducks do you think the Andersons will adopt this year Mary? "Well Carl, the Andersons love their ducklings so-"

He switched the radio off and leaned his head back. The radio wasn't a choice of entertainment for him, only a means to an end when trying to gain additional information when analysing a case. Wu Fei had been the most successful pinpointing clues when he listened to multiple station presenting the same topic. Most times it was repetitive, but sometimes there is information that is the key to solving a case.

Unfortunately, for the past three months they only news besides the Andersons duck farm has been the exoneration of Mariemaia khushrenada, the acquitting of Trowa Barton, and the conditional sentencing of Wu Fei Change and Miliardo Zechs Marquise Peacecraft.

There was a loud double knock on Wu Fei's window, he looked into his rear-view mirror and noticed a vehicle had pulled up, just his luck. He turned on his car completely and pressed the window down button on his controls. She tilted her radio that was clipped to her teal uniform and spoke curtly threw the yellow plastic, "All clear!"

His eyes were still straight head with a blank expression. He stretched his left arm out sharply, feeling droplets of rain wetting his grey coat sleeve. With a strained smile the round face woman handed him the ID and stepped back to her posted. Wu Fei pressed the small window remote and the window winded up with a squeaking sound of water and rubber pressing together.

This routine was a common occurrence for Wu Fei for the past five years. Many of the members of the Preventers Secret Special Task Force were earth born and have a strong bias against anyone involved in the re-initiate of Operation Meteor in the second Earth Sphere War.

And since the spring of AC 199, they only had hatred towards him.

He drove through the metal gate and was alerted to the sound of his wireless SilverTouch technology giving him a message notification that read: PRF OFFICER CHANG REPORT TO MAJOR PO OFFICE 0500HRS FOR BRIEFING.

Major Sally…

He still smiled with gratification every time he was reminded of Sally's promotion, he didn't attend the promotion ceremony, nor was she present for his demotion, they didn't attend many things together anymore.

He remembered the last time he was sent a message for a 0500hrs briefing, five years ago, where his life in 6 months turned from peace, to his own personal war.

When my time comes by Dawes


	3. No Longer Attainable

Chapter 3.

No Longer Attainable

It was 0415hrs, and the silence was cold between the three of them. The commander's office was a standard military design. There were two wooden chairs in front of a medium size dark mahogany desk which had the minimum fixtures and accessories to complete one's job. The wall was almost bare except for qualifications, awards, and a large framed print out of Sky' and Stars with the ESUN crest above it behind the desk. The only extravagance in the room was the star embedded windows. There were three large one-way reflective windows on each side of the office. In the center of the middle windows stained a grotesque deep red, green and gold steamed rose. But it wasn't the detailing of the windows which made them extravagant, the windows were of enhanced fiber glass explosive proof technology. Tested with a blast canon constructed for a Gundam, the windows simply absorbed any blast that befall it. The entire office was encased in this technology, making this room one of the safest places on the planet.

They just received the briefing they were alerted to yesterday at Handles under the fiery celebratory sky, the night where a peaceful life seemed attainable. That no longer seemed like the case for Wu Fei Chang anymore.

Sally stood abruptly, joining Wu Fei who was already on his feet, her military heels clunking on the hardwood floor. "Colonel Une, What the -"

"This is cowardice!" He spat venomously.

"Preventer Officer 2Lt Chang, due to the nature of the situation I'll let that outburst go-"

"This is horse crap Colonel Une and you know it! How could you agree to this?"

Now Lady Une was standing, unable to control her own irritation. Lady Une kept her revised look from the war of Endless Waltz, dark brown hair long and straight, and she opted for laser eye surgery over glasses. Her European descent shown through the beautiful structure of her face, but her eyes, those cold blue eyes have never changed. "This wasn't my decision to make, we must agree with ESUN as we are a party of the State" She turned to Sally "And it would be best for you not to question me, Captain Po."

Sally cast her eyes humbly "My apologies Colonel. I just never believed that the ESUN would be in favour of the summons to appear, much less the investigation to begin with."

"So, the ESUN decided to sell me out, even after everything I've done for the earth sphere?" Wu Fei could feel his anger vibrating through his body, he thought for sure the investigation would be thrown out on the account of his final act during the second war, where he traded sides and lead the rebels to fight against Dekim Barton.

"The process is simple, you appear in front of the tribunal, they tell you what you are accused of, you plead not guilty, then the circus show is over." Lady Une sat down in her black ergonomic chair, regaining her composure.

The circus is what Lady Une called the protest of the Earth Alliance Supremacy (EAS), and the Neo Oz Extremist (NOz Extremist). Three years ago, an insurgence of civilians of earth rose up in protest against ESUN's support of the colonies, protesting that the Earth governments sustainability efforts are in grand favouritism towards the colonies, leaving its own people to fend for itself. This group is known as the EAS, and 2 years ago, after their thorough investigation, the EAS have been calling for the criminalization of any prominent military personal who was actively involved with the second attempt of operation meteor. Due to the mass pardon in AC 196, all military personnel who was present were pardoned for any involvement in the first war, giving them a clean slate. However, the war of Endless Waltz was fair game. Since Milliardo Zechs Marquise Peacecraft fled earth, defaulting on his tribunal in AC 196, they demanded for the indictment and tribunal for the ex White Fang rebel leader.

Their main targets: Milliardo Zechs Marquise Peacecraft, Mardimia Kushernanda, Trowa Barton, and Wu Fei Chang. It did not take long for the extremist group NOz Extremist to ban wagon the protest, for they believed that any cause that's against the colonies or a colonist is a cause worth fighting for.

At first, their voices started out small with no weight, but history has proven that the more hateful that voice gets, the louder it becomes, and soon citizens of earth had a 'noble' cause to stand behind, and the voice of the EAS became defining. Given Wu Fei involvement in the second war, there was enough evidence to fall within the Earth Sphere Criminal Court (ESCC) jurisdiction. Making Wu Fei the first on the chopping block to have a summons to appear before the ESCC.

"Colonel Une, there must be an alternative, the ESUN is letting a good soldier burn for a war that they helped create." Sally protested.

"There are no alternatives, just the summons, and to be clear it is not as if what they are accusing 2Lt Chang of, is not indeed, true. It's just their actions are very dramati -"

"True?!" Sally's voice went up an octave "They are accusing him of conspiracy and attempt to complicity of genocide, there is nothing true about it!"

"Then what would you call the rebirth of Operation Meteor?" Lady's Une voice went down an octave.

Sally stepped in front of Wu Fei facing Lady Une head on, like how a mother bear charges in front of a predator to protect her young. "We all know that the person who should go on trail for those crimes is you Colonel!"

Lady Une jumped to her feet, slamming her hands on the table and leaned forward "One more insubordinate word out of you Preventer Officer Captain Po, and you'll be facing a little court case of your own!"

"Enough!" He stepped in front of Sally, body tense and eyes fuming. The sound of the two women bickering was scraping at his nerves and the show of Sally jumping to his defense was cutting into his pride. He painstakingly realised that Colonel Une only gave him one decision to make, walk out of this building or be cuffed and dragged.

Less than 24 hours earlier he was starting to enjoy what a life of peace could look like. He had a unit that respected him, laughed with him, and even to some degree, befriended him. There was even a possibility that the one he had an interest in, shared similar feelings. He knew that when he was taken into custody, the publicity of his involvement in the war would be painted as a terrorist of earth for the rest of his life. And he knew in this moment, that the peaceful life he saw for himself was over.

"Let's get this over and done with" He growled out the words bitterly, ignoring Sally sound of exasperation. If he had any freedom as a man left, he would afford himself at least the illusion of calling the shots.

The one end of Lady Une's red lips twitched "Then let me not keep you." She tapped a small black cylinder device in her ear that came to life with a green LED light. "We are ready". She tapped it again and the light went red.

The tension between the three of them was so thick that it became visibly difficult for Sally to breathe calmly. She agitatedly moved towards the window with the large rose and slouched on the frame. "How long is this tribunal going to take Colonel Une? I need my good men on the ground fighting terrorist, not defending their own tail." Wu Fei silently commended Sally for her attempt at being more reserved with her anger. He knew the woman well, if she freely acted on her emotions, she would end up with a court martial.

"Have ever long it takes" Wu Fei looked back at Lady Une and realised she was saying that statement to him. He shifted his wait defensively; this situation already didn't feel right with his intuition. The door suddenly opened and two ESUN Military Police officers walked towards Wu Fei.

"Colonel Une, we are here to take the accused Preventer Officer 2Lt Chang into cus-"

"Understood." Lady Une cut in.

One of the ESCC officers reached for Wu Fei's arm only to have Wu Fei jerk away and step in his face, eyes fierce, "touch my arm and I'll break yours." The officer took a slight step back but maintained his glare.

"You heard the 2Lt" Sally appeared to the man's side with a stare more intimidating. The soldier gave in "Ma'am" and stepped away.

"I just have to appear for the trail and plead not guilty right?" Wu Fei turned his attention towards Lady Une, who now had a deepening crease between her brows. "that's it, and then the circus show is over?" the words came out sharp.

Lady Une reset her face to a blank slate and ever so slightly visibly rolled her tongue over the top of her teeth, like a hesitant snake.

"And then the circus show is over."


	4. Rather Be Dead

Hello and Welcome to my fanfiction! Thank you for visiting.

The main focus of this story is Wu Fei and his journey through accepting his past and embracing the future. However, there are parts that focus on Heero, Duo, Quatre, Zechs, and Trowa as they make the same journey. The main pairings are: 6x5, 4 x 3, 1 x 2.

Minor pairings are: 5+S, 6XN, 2XH, 1XR.

All military ranking structure is based off the Canadian military, and the legal system is loosely based off the UN Justice System and Canadian Federal Government Justice System.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its content. I just use it for stress relief 😊

If you enjoy the story, please review, I would love to hear from you!

Chapter 4

Rather Be Dead

They sat in the private visitor's room behind a reinforced grey door. The stale scent of sterilizer and poorly filtered air was a reminder that behind these doors was a barbed wired fortified fence that defined Wu Fei's forced detainment.

"You said all I had to do was appear in front of the tribunal and plead not guilty. It's been six months." His 2 foot chains restricted his arm movement against the bar in front of him. "And now you want me to plead guilty of all charges? I fail to find your justification"

"Circumstances change 2Lt Chang, you as soldier should understand that."

Wu Fei snorted in disbelief, shifting uncomfortably in his oversize navy-blue jumper. His intuition was correct from the beginning, there was something suspicious about how they were handling his case. For one, the Preventers legal officer only meet with him when he was to appear before the three trial judges three times, once each month to hear his crimes. Next was the delay to trail, if he was to simply be found not guilty, why was it taking so long to reach a verdict. At first the ESUN and the ESCC only wanted to hold the tribunal to save face, swearing to Wu Fei and Colonel Une that this case was just to show their fairness to the 'citizens of earth comes first' initiative, and that this case would end sooner than it started.

And now there was this.

The crimes were stacked steep against him, the EAS accused him of: conduct of war, conduct of war in outer space, the use of force, crimes against humanity, and the last two in which Wu Fei believes he is innocent of, conspiracy to commit genocide, and attempt and complicity in genocide. His innocence, however, is a mere technicality that he started to realize, only he sees.

Politics has a habit of turning its ugly face in favour of the public.

"There has been a new negotiation, as you may have heard the EAS have gotten themselves a few power lawyers, the negotiation was not -"

"What negotiation?" Wu Fei eyebrows raised in confusion "I don't remember negotiating with anyone."

"You do not need to be present for any negotiation, they are all made by myself and by your lawyer on your behalf.

"On my behalf?" He frowned offensively. "Am I a small child? I have the right-"

"2Lt Chang, you are just a body in the Preventers Secret Service Task Force," She pointed a finger at her puffed up chest " I am the head of such task force, all negotiations are run through me, and carried out-" She turned her finger on Wu Fei "through you."

Wu Fei's eyes narrowed in a resentful glare, he took a quiet deep breathe, trying to control the anger rising inside of him, remembering that regardless of his situation he was still a soldier. "What were the results of the negotiation?"

She first leaned back and clasped her hands, then as if buying time to formulate the right words, ran her tongue slightly over her top front teeth and folded her arms instead. "The negotiation is simple, plead guilty to all charges and get imposed a conditional sentence of 15 years of service to the Earth's government, or…." She paused, long brows frowning, "or plead not guilty, have the trail go through appeal, and be found guilty of all charges and be sentenced to 30 years to life imprisonment."

Silence.

"Why would I plead guilty of all charges when I am not guilty of all charges Colonel." His voice hummed like a cold flat iron.

"2Lt Chang, you were on the wrong side of the war, Dekim constructed the conspiracy and attempted of genocide, you for quite some time, followed Dekim, we all make mistakes, deal with it." She readjusted herself, leaning forward and clasping her hands again. Her pristine black, red, and white military dress uniform pulled tightly around her shoulders. "If I were you, I would go with the former."

"I will not be held accountable for other people's actions," He yelled leaning forward, slamming his fist on the table, temper unmanageable "I was not on board with Operation Meteor, and I never would have been if I had known. And If I were you, woman, I would renegotiate!"

"2Lt Chang, watch your tone when you are speaking to me-" A small vein creeped out of the right side of Lady Une's forehead.

"The only way you would make such a foolish decision is because you don't give a shit about your men, you are only an errand dog for ESUN!"

"Listen Chang" Her voice was dangerously low, her blue eyes pierced like the Lady Une during the first war. She rested her hands on the table and flexed her fingers like a boney spider before leaning inches from his face. "No one gives a shit whether you are innocent or not. Not the ESUN, not the ESCC, not the citizens of earth, and least of all, me. We were both present in the battle of Endless Waltz, we all know what the fuck really happened. But guess what? This is politics, and you too are now ESUNs little errand dog, only on a tighter leash." Her eyes got sharper "But you are wrong about one thing, any soldier that has the title of Preventers is a direct link to me, my name, and my title and I definitely give a shit about that."

She slowly leaned back before sitting down, eyes filled with coldness and calculation. "Now you will be a good little pawn and plead guilty at the trail and end this embarrassment of the Preventers, that's an order."

He was still leaning forward, his eyes venomous, his hands shaking uncontrollably in anger. "You negotiated for me to be your slave." He sarcastically chuckled, "The ESUN had no intentions of letting me walk, only to seek control of an asset, an Ex Gundam Pilot. I knew you had no honour woman, but to stoop this low."

She grinned, lips spreading like a mamba. "Don't be dramatic, slavery is illegal. You would keep your base salary of course."

The ESUN and Colonel Une had this planned from the beginning. The perfect plan to appease the public and force contain an asset. All in the name of peace. This was the sickness of the free world.

He wouldn't allow it.

Wu Fei slowly stood up, extending his back as far his wrist restrictions would allow.

"With all do respect Colonel, Fuck you!"

_***Inspiration***_

_White Flag -Joseph _


	5. We Don't Know What We Got

Hello Everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long; I've working hard to put this chapter out and 4 re-writes later, voilà! Thank you to everyone following this story and all the comments, kudos and subscriptions, its very motivational and greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

**We Don't Know What We Got**

He through a jab-cross, followed by a swift right round house kick slicing the air, then resetting into his fighting stance, throw a similar combination only lowering his weight to strike a sweeping low kick. The cell afforded him enough space to shadow box, and he used the time to keep his body and skills in shape.

Soon, time will be the only thing he would have.

Clenching his fist, he slammed it into the cream cement wall in font of him, absorbing the pain with bitter pleasure. He felt like a fool to believe in the ESUN justice system, the very justice system he dedicated his life to serve.

Letting his back rest against the wall he assaulted, he slid down to the floor and crossed his legs. There was anger building inside of him and he needed to gain control. Control was one thing he could always have, he rationalized that he if let this trial go to appeal, he would rob them of controlling his life for fifteen years. After speaking with the Colonel, he resolved he was no ones pawned.

There was a buzz from the door in front of his cell and a large female guard stepped through. Her hair was in a tight blonde bun and her lips wore a scowl that took away years from her already tired face.

"You got a visitor." She barked.

Without moving his head Wu Fei looked up.

"It's your Caption."

He reached the grey visitor doors and saw Sally's profile through the small window, sitting in one of the metal chairs, he could see her tense muscles through her military dress uniform. He concluded that Sally was briefed on his recent conversation with Colonel Une and was order, as his superior, to alter his decision.

The moment the door opened Sally was on her feet, "What in the hell are you thinking!?"

Wu Fei keep himself calm as he was ushered to his seat and cuffed, rather aggressively, to the iron bar restraints on the table.

"Thirty years? Do you want to waste your life in here?!" Anger was radiating off her, anger and fear.

He said nothing as he sat down, eyes closed, his arms folded. As soon as the guards left, he opened his eyes, and they were full of defiance. "If you think I am going to agree to be ESUN puppet, then you have less shame than the Colonel."

Sally taken aback, clunked in the opposite chair. "Fine, if not wanting my dear friend to spend a lifetime in jail means I have no shame, then I have no shame. But at least I have common sense to know you are making a big mistake."

"Big mistake?" His chains rattled noisily as he sarcastically chuckled and leaned back, "Sally, you can't be serious, you are a smart woman, you must know by now that this a trap."

Sally down casted her eyes and thumbed the inner part of her index finger hesitantly.

"You already knew!" His eyes widened and then narrowed; a new form of suspicion started to take root.

"Yes."

"When!?"

"A month after your arrest, Colonel Une order me not to conta-"

"And you didn't tell me!"

She looked up, defensiveness getting the better of her, a trait she rarely emitted. "Even if I could have been able to inform you, I would still be telling to plead guilty, the trap is not fifteen years of probation, it's prison!"

Wu Fei shook his head looking up at the bright LED lights outfitted on high raised beams. She chose to keep him in the dark, regardless of the reason, he thought their friendship was stronger.

Sally leaded forward pleading, "Chang, by you trying to fight this verdict you are giving them everything they want, they want to drag you through the mud more than they already have, the want to destroy your good name -"

"I don't care about the press, Captain Po." He spitefully forgoes using her first name, if Sally noticed she didn't show it.

"Oh, Wu Fei!" She sighed harshly in frustration, "I hate that you are in this situation, but you need to listen-"

Shock, disappointment, anger, he didn't know what emotion was eating at him the hardest. The shock that his most trusted friend kept valuable information from him, the disappointment that she wanted him to plead guilty, or the anger from that look in her eyes. "I don't need your pity, woman."

Her large almond eyes widened, regarded him with a look of maternal frustration.

Sally paused, leaned back and gave a bitter short laugh. "No, no, you don't need my pity, you are going to give yourself thirty years of it behind bars, so let me as your friend give you some hard wisdom instead." She pressed forward, hands clasped, her two curls rolling of her epaulets like boulders. "Only a coward hiding behind pride and justice would agree to lock themselves up to prove a point, then find the strength to take responsibility for the past so he may fight another day."

There was a brief silence before he spoke. "You keep secrets from me then say you are talking to me 'as a friend' ". He turned his head and stared at the cement wall and inhaled a deep breath before he spat "hypocrite."

"Fine!" She pressed her fingers heavily on the metal table as she rose, the chair sliding back with a high screech. "But if your pride is more important than the fight for peace, then continue being an idiot for the next thirty years, what do I care." There was a tinge of shakiness in the last word 'care' as she walked away, her short thin heels stomping loudly towards the grey door. She gave the guard the signal that her visit was finished and left without looking back.

It was 0300hrs, Wu Fei sat on the floor with one leg hugging his chest, the other leg stretched out in front on him, eyes wide, lungs forcing controlled breathing.

That night he had a dream. He was standing in a field of yellow flowers, they were as bright as gold, the sun burned amber and the wind swirled of hot air and ash. He was not alone, standing 10 ft in front of him was a teenaged girl's body engulfed in flames, scalp seared almost raw, scored flesh hanging off the limbs. And as this girl stood there grinning, staring straight at him with red coals for eyes. She parted her melting lips, and they mouthed loud and in full.

"_Coward." _

The last time he had this dream, he chose to fight Dekims war.

***Inspiration***

_Race to The Bottom – Dan Mangan_


	6. Guilty

Chapter 6.

Guilty

He leaned against the cold cement wall of his holding cell, the cot mattress was thin, and the hardness of the bench could easily be felt. He sat in lotus position; his head hung in concentration and his mind fixated on the trial.

For six months he had a firm belief in his decision. And all it took was a dream of a brave girl burning to ash to destroy his resolve. Now he had to face his truth. Was he a proud man or was he a just man?

"_Coward." _

He gritted his teeth, the vision of the haunting burning girl flooding his mind. Was he mistaking his pride for stubbornness?

There was a buzz and then a sound of air pressure realising as a cream metal door beyond his bars slowly swung open. A darker skinned burly man step through the doors, 6'5'', chest puffed and smug. "It's finally trial day G-terrorist, time to get what you deserve. Get up!"

He hesitated, agitation clouding his physical responses, even after six months he couldn't get accustomed to being disrespected like this.

"Come on, move!"

He remained sitting; eyes closed.

"Fine, I'll tell'em that you rather life in a cage, boy."

Wu Fei slowly opened his eyes, giving the guard a sharp look before reluctantly peeling himself of the cot. His thin, synthetic, navy shoes made a smacking sound as they hit the concrete floor.

"Oh, now you get up? Your punk ass better behave or I'll bust those knee caps." The guard extended his guard stick and slammed it on the cell bars, Wu Fei responded with rolling of the eyes. He rationed that the prison guard was afraid of him, many were, given the propaganda news reports that have been circling the globe. They were calling him the 'odious child solider', the teen terrorist mastered in hand-to-hand combat. A vengeful monster who wanted nothing more than for earth to suffer the same fate of his own colony, he should not be trusted at all cost; the paparazzi did an exceptional job.

He stepped towards a small square gate big enough to slip his wrist through and felt the clod metal hand cuffs restrict tightly against his skin. "Step back" the guard ordered; Wu Fei complied.

They walked through the corridor, the voices of other inmates clashed, and conflicting taunts flooded the hallway. Many of them were cursing his name for his alleged crimes, a few praised him, other's words were loaded with depravities. His ears turned deaf to them all, the only voice he could hear was Sally's pleading words, and the haunting of his burning dead wife.

The court room was decorated in nude pale blues and greys except for the chairpersons large oak desk that stretched across the front of the of the room, there were five chairpersons on the bench, the majority representing countries on earth and two from separate colonies, Colony L1, and Colony L4.

Wu Fei was seated on the left side of the court room with his profile facing the chairpersons, his navy-blue jumpsuit replaced by a suit more suitable for a funeral. His hair was in a tight ponytail a little longer than he preferred, and he had a clean shaved face. He took a quick glance at the spectator's section behind a large view glass. From what Wu Fei could tell, there was the EAS dedicated supporters and reports from different countries and colonies. However, there was only one face Wu Fei was looking for.

And Sally's wasn't amongst them.

"Are you sure you want me to make the appeal" this was the fourth time he has seen the preventors lawyer. He looked pristine in his freshly pressed uniform, cleaned shaved face and brunette hair that was slicked back with another wax to light a candle.

Wu Fei nodded with forged certainty. What ever decision he made today, he needed to sure

"As your lawyer" his tone was hushed so not to draw attention during proceedings, "I want to make sure you understand the ramification of your decision."

"Understood." He abruptly said.

"We are here today to the rules of the court to cast a verdict on one Wu Fei Chang on the request of indictment by the Earth Alliance Supremist, on the Chang case, EAS v.s Chang." The first chairwoman readjusted her microphone closer to her mouth, eyes darting over the court room quickly. "The Earth Alliance Supremist application instituting proceedings against Chang in violation of the Earth Sphere United Nations code in actions in the second earth sphere war, known as the war of Endless Waltz, are as follows." She looked up at the court again taking a breath before reading a document in front of her. "Conduct of war, conduct of war in outer space, the use of force, crimes against humanity, conspiracy to commit genocide, and attempt and complicity in genocide."

Each charge stung as they were being read, the last two stung the hardest. He knew in that moment that regardless of circumstances, he couldn't walk away from his past. No one forced him into battle on a quest for justice, and no one forced him to fight for Dekim.

But should servitude to the ESUN be a fitting punishment for his crimes?

"_Coward."_

Looking down and squeezing his eyes shut, he felt his throat tightening in a way that made it difficult to swallow. He forced a deep breath that came out jagged to the ears. He had to make that decision, and he had to make it now.

"Based on the Security Council of Earth Sphere Law chapter 7 in article 39, 40, and 47 the Earth Sphere Security Court has passed the verdict of…" The chairwoman looked up at the court room causing a dramatic pause, "guilty on all charges."

There was a sound of exasperations from the side of the prosecution as the lawyers from the EAS shook hands in celebration, the audience in the viewing also celebrated with muted claps and high-fives. Colonel Une held true to her word; he was as expected found guilty, just as the ESUN and the Preventors Secret Service Task Force had plan. His heart hammered his chest in anxious anticipation, he knew what was coming next.

"Due to the nature of such a sensitive case" A different chairman spoke this time; he had a greying beard that matched the disappearing hair line from the top oh his heard. "And in respect to the Mr. Chang contribution to the first war, Operation Meteor, and his continued contribution in the fight for peace while being of service in the Preventors Secret Service Task Force, we have taken this into account when issuing this sentence." He paused to take a sip of water; Wu Fei felt his mouth go dry, but his stiff body made no effort to reach for his glass. "The issuing sentence is of probational sentence of fifteen years to be served to the Earth Sphere United Nations and their affiliations, after the removal of the position of Second Lieutenant to regular forces member. I now ask the prosecution if they would like to make an appeal at this time?"

There was a pause of dissatisfaction from one of the lawyers and a brief moments of bickering before one the lawyers stood up and said, "No appeal to be made your honour." When the lawyer sat down, he whispered to the two lawyers beside him, and then they all turned towards Wu Fei and grinned. Wu Fei caught their eyes on him and clenched his hands together until they turned into a sick pale.

"Let the record state that the prosecution has decided to not make an appeal." The grey bearded chairman now looked over to the defence table and repeated the question, "I now ask the defence if they would like to make an appeal at this time?"

He heard his lawyers starting to stand with a defeated sigh and without realizing it, Wu Fei shot his hand out and grab the lawyer arm, forcing him down. "What are you doing, Mr. Chang?" His lawyers' harsh whispers were loud enough to be heard within the court room.

"It's my case," Wu Fei said as he stood up, he looked down at the lawyer. "I can speak for myself."

"Well actually Mr. Chang that's not how it works" his lawyer grabbed Wu Fei sleeve, but Wu Fei gruffly shrugged him off and straightened out his suit jacket.

"Mr. Chang" The chairwoman looked down at Wu Fei over her glasses in annoyed confusion. "you need to sit down and let the lawyer speak on your-"

"There will be no appeal, your honour."

The court room erupted in chatter and the reporters in the viewing rooms started typing wildly. The prosecution lawyer who spoke before stood up and shouted "He…He can't do that!" The head chairwoman slammed down her hammer and ordered, "Order in the court! I'll have order! Defence control your client!" The chairpersons all leaned over each other and started whispering and pointing in Wu Fei's direction. But Wu Fei stood still, unfazed by it all.

"I apologize your honour- Mr. Chang!" His lawyer shot out of his seat, sweat beading his lip and brow "What hell do think you're doing?!"

"Shut up!" Wu Fei gave the lawyer a disgusted look, "your council is no loner needed." The lawyer tried to stutter out a response, but Wu Fei wasn't listening. He took a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs before he breathed out contently.

"I am guilty."

***Inspiration***

Some Night – F.U.N


	7. The Unwanted Partner

The Unwanted Partner

Chapter 7.

He stood in front of the steel elevator doors of the parking lot basement, removing his hat and tucking it into his pocket, he glanced at his watch as the amber digital numbers descended on the rectangular elevator panel,

_04:49 am_.

Impatience started to tug at him. He wanted the morning briefing with Sally over and done with.

The elevator sounded with a 'ding' on its arrival and Wu Fei step through the sliding doors, he took out his badge from his wallet and slipped it into a clear pouch attached to a black lanyard in his other pocket, then lifted the badge to the black square scanning device, its signal gave two 'beeps', indicating authorization accepted, and he pressed the illuminated amber button '11'.

The sudden call to this briefing had created an uncomfortably tightness in his chest. Historically, early morning briefings never went in his favour, and he expected that this briefing was sure to be no exception. He racked his brain to find any clues to what this briefing would contain but came up with many unfavourable speculations, one of them linked to this morning News.

The heaviness of his sigh left his chest as the elevator reached the eleventh floor. He walked down the corridor that had light grey walls on one side and reflective mirror glass windows on the other. Passing the line of cracked office doors, he felt the stillness of the usual morning disturbed with excited muted chatter and inquisitive eyes that were peering at him through the slits of their doors. He glanced in the directions of one the offices whose whispers spat "that's all we need around here, more fucking G-terrorist." They glanced at him back and their voices went from a whisper to barely audible. Wu Fei rounded his shoulders and tightened his grip on his suitcase, the slant 'G-terrorist' was only confirmation of who is behind those doors. He felt his footsteps became hesitant as he neared the office.

He reached the fog glass office doors, Sally's name written in gold mounted on a thin black rectangular slate on the wall beside it reading 'Major Po'. Resting his hand on the silver curved door handle, he heard a rise of whispers behind him. He paused and turned around and the culprits of the whispers frantically dashed back to their offices. One woman almost losing a shoe, tripped into her door before scampering in and closing it quickly. Wu Fei turned back around and shook his head, annoyed from all the unwanted attention.

Gingerly gripping the door handle, Wu Fei took a deep breath, held it, started to exhale while opening the door only to have the breath stop short by the man standing in front of him. Even when seeing the man from behind, Wu Fei could recognize the tall muscular frame in the Preventers Regular Forces uniform standing in the military stance 'at-ease', and the long ash blonde hair now crop to just past his broad shoulders.

There was a mental flash of him in outer space fighting that same man on the battlefield, a challenge he demanded while spewing words of distrust and bitterness. And another flash of him plunging his Gundam Altron two beamed trident into that same man's best friend. The flashbacks caused Wu Fei to lean heavily on the door such that it closed behind him with a loud 'thud'. He connected eyes with Sally who was standing behind her oak desk, and finally exhaled completely.

"No."

"You are in no position to object, PRF Chang." Her rebuttal was stern yet tired. She signaled with her eyes and a tilt of the head for Wu Fei to stand on the left side of the ash blonde man and Wu Fei hesitated at first, shooting a defiant look before complying.

"I do not need a partner."

"Agreed." The man stood rigidly without a single glance in Chinese man's direction.

"Same goes to you, Mr. Milliardo Peac-"

"It's Zechs." His terseness was followed by the thinning of his lips, "my name is Zechs." He had a look of defiance in his eyes that Wu Fei would have found admirable if it were someone else.

"Alright. Same goes to you, **Zechs**-" she overly emphasized.

Sally gave a weary sigh and sat down in her black leather office chair. "I believe this man-" she gestured with her hand towards the ex White Fang leader. "needs no introduction."

There was silence from the two men, and she took that as a sign of confirmation "Command has assigned you two to be partners, there are a number of very high-profile cases that are in need of your..." She paused, finding the right word. "…expertise"

"Expertise?" Wu Fei raised his eyebrows unconvinced.

"Both of you have backgrounds that Command thinks are essential for these kinds of cases."

"Meaning both of us committed acts of terrorism." Zechs stated plainly.

"Speak for yourself." Wu Fei turned agitatedly towards the window.

Zechs physically tensed, but do not respond.

"Meaning," She said, commanding back their attention, "in both wars, both of you participated in rebellions that have made you better experts on what creates a complex enemy striving for peace while committing extreme acts of violence and terrorism."

"That sound accurate." Zechs said, and hung his head humbly.

"Again, speak for yourself!" Wu Fei spat, this time turning to face the blonde man.

"I am!" He shot back, shifting his profile in Wu Fei's direction, his long straight hair concealing his eyes.

"Enough!" She straightened in her chair authoritatively. "Am I going to have a problem here?"

"No."

"Depends." Zechs responded cynically, and the ends of his lips tugged upwards upon seeing Sally's facial reaction.

"May I remind you Zechs that the alternative to this is life imprisonment without parole, so it is in your best interest to cooperate, that goes for the both of you." She looked between them with the expectation of verbal acknowledgement.

"Yes Ma'am!" Zechs responds was sharp and indicative of a man who grew up in the military.

"Yes Ma'am!" While Wu Fei responded stubbornly only after Sally eyes rested on him.

"These cases" She continued, "had gone cold in the past, brushed of as missing persons reports with no leads or causality. However, recently there has been activity involving these cases, deeming them highly suspicious and a potential risk to Earth Sphere Security. I want a report of everything, where they are, who they are with, why they are with them, what are they doing; even down to what colour their toothbrush is and what hand they use to brush their teeth."

"The first cases are on your desk, Chang. You two will work **together** and present me your findings by next week. And Change," She turned her attention in Wu Fei "please show Zechs your office, a workstation is set up for him there."

Wu Fei remained silent, resisting the urge to protest.

"You're dismissed!" they both saluted and turned to leave, Zechs reaching the door first.

"Chang, may I have a word?" Sally called out; Wu Fei stopped and turned around.

She folded her hand and rung them together and watched Wu Fei without speaking until the door was closed again. "I... This wasn't my decision" Becoming conscious of hands, Sally released them and set them on her lap, "If it were up to me, I wouldn't have you two in the same room together."

This was a recurring moment between them, a moment where one of them wants to say more, one of them wants to apologize for the past. But in the end, both are too stubborn to say the right words.

The room was quiet until Wu Fei responded emotionlessly "Is that all Ma'am?" He also found himself to be the victim of his own stubborn.

She looked at him with eyes that urged to say more. "No," she said softy, turning her focus on the computer in front of her. "You're dismissed."

"Ma'am!" he saluted and exited the office, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Wu Fei was surprised to see Zechs waiting for him outside, then he remembered that he was supposed to escort him to their now shared office. With a huff, Wu Fei brushed past Zechs gruffly, keeping a few paces ahead of him as they both walked down the corridor in silence. Occasionally, someone down the corridor would poke their head out to get a quick look at the new notorious Analyst PRF member and his equally infamous partner.

The prying eyes was starting to take a toll on Wu Fei's nerves, and he began to quicken his pace to the elevator. Once reached, he jabbed the illuminated downward arrow on the circular button and slid through the door before they completely opened. He showed no inclination to wait for his new unwanted partner and angrily scanned his badge and punched the illuminated '9' button several times until the elevator rang and began to close, but the doors were to slow and Zechs slipped in just in time, causing the door to jam and open again.

Wu Fei cursed under his breath and reached his finger out to angrily punch the number again but was cut off by a veil of long blonde hair and the pleasant assault of sandalwood aroma. He involuntarily took a jagged step back, embarrassingly flustered by Zechs closeness. He venomously looked over at the blonde man who already made his way over to the opposite side of the elevator, his lips had that one-sided tugged smirk and he looped his long ash hair behind his ears. Wu Fei then fixating his heated stare on the descending number appearing on the digital panel.

Once the elevator reached its destination, Wu Fei stepped through the doors before they completely opened his suitcase slapping against the metal, and sped down the empty grey corridor, his footsteps muffled by the charcoal speckled carpet. His office wasn't far from the elevator and he only had to turn a short corner to the right before he reached his destination, office number 956.

He entered his shoebox sized office that had a dated metal lined crock board mounted in the center of the room on the back of the light gray wall. There was a mind map of an already solved case on the crock board with pins of four different colours systematically pinned in different locations and a red string connecting them together in an entangled web.

His face set into a frown when seeing his already small space invaded by another gray metal desk directly facing his. He walked over to his neatly arranged desk, set his suitcase beside it, sat down, and got his laptop out of his suitcase. He didn't look up when he heard Zechs enter the room and rolled out his black office chair.

Wu Fei logged into his laptop computer, typing rhythmically, determined to ignore the man across from him. He heard the squeak of the wheels on the chair from across the room and saw a tall shadow in his peripheral vision. His body went completely tense as the shadow stretched out a hand over his black file folder topped of with the recent case files given by Sally.

As soon as the hand hovered over the file folder, Wu Fei felt his hand impulsively snap out and slam down hard on the files, causing an after effect of air cascading through Zechs long hair.

"Get your own work." His eyes shot up and were met with icy blue eyes and a look of contempt that would make most people fold instantly. Wu Fei wasn't most people.

Seconds began to feel like minutes as the intensifying hostile stare down was held between the two of them. Suddenly, there was a rapping on the door that made both men jump like two teenagers caught in a school yard fist fight.

"Is everyone settling in well?" Sally folded her arms and leaned against the door frame.

Distracted by the sudden disruption, Wu Fei felt the weight of the case file pile jerked out from under his hand. "Just spectacular, Major Po" Zechs said coldly as he carried the newly acquired files and slammed them on his metal desk, almost causing some of the leaflets to spray out. "Like two peas in a pod." He smirked cynically as he drew his chair inwards.

Sally looked at the men "Good." She said unconvinced, she bounced of the door frame and let her arms drop to her side. "Then enough with the passionate gazing and get started on case file 'Anika Brown'."

****** Inspiration******

_Houdini – Foster the People_


	8. The Seduction in Breaking the Rules

ATTN: I re-wrote this chapter because the last version was lack luster and simply not good. The new version has a plot changer and some important new elements of character development. So please read and enjoy! And thank you for your continued support.

The Seduction in Breaking the Rules

Chapter 8

There were many questions circulating in Wu Fei's brain as he stepped out his apartment shower. The droplets of water streamed from his slightly shoulder length raven black hair and down his lean muscular body. He tried to piece together the information from the files he read earlier but always came up short.

On June 18th AC 197, the disappearance of Anika Brown was reported to the local police of Smith Fall, Nentario. The morning of the 18th, Mrs. Brown went to wake up her 13-year-old daughter for school and found her daughter's room empty with the window open. Mrs. Brown alerted the police seven minutes after her discovery and the police sent out an amber alert within the hour.

When the police searched the child's room and the house they found missing: clothing, a yellow backpack, a small 9.7 inch by 10 inch electronic computer known as a tablet, sixty-seven dollars from Mrs. Browns purse, and a picture of Anika and her father with Mrs. Brown torn from the picture.

After questioning the mother, the police learned that the Browns were going through a messy divorce. Mr. Brown recently left Mrs. Brown for a L3 colony woman that same month. With this information and missing photo of the father, the police considered Mr. Brown a potential suspect and soon the search for Anika became Earth Sphere wide.

On August 15th, to the parents disappear, the local police ended the search, calling it a classic case of runaway child.

Until now.

On March 23rd AC 203, a Preventers spy drone managed to capture a picture of one of four NOz extremist group leaders, Ivan Nechayev. Before he went criminal, Nechayev was an art history professor at Crawford University. He was known for his radical opinions towards the colonies, and had constant complaints filed against him from students and faculty members. In AC 192, he self-published a controversial book called "The ultimate human race", the thousand paged non-fiction book preached on how only humans born on earth can be considered truly human. This book was highly condemned by his peers and banned in over fifty countries and all colonies. In fear that this book would tarnish the universities reputation, the school had Nechayev fired.

Nechayev cursed the university, calling them 'colony sympathizers' and joined the OZ military in AC 193, the same year Treize Khushrenada became in power of OZ. When the OZ military cease existence in AC 197, Nechayev and a few others were not satisfied, feeling that ESUN pacifistic beliefs was allowing lesser beings to overstep their place in the universe. This led to the founding of the New Organizations of the Zodiac.

Nechayev went quick to work in his years as one of the leaders of NOz. Being responsible for recruitment, inciting violent riots, weapons trafficking, and according to sources, was believed to be responsible for plotting of the terrorist attack of AC 200 at a shipping port that shipped donations to colonies in need. Nechayev didn't care if earth born workers suffered at the hands of the attack if the results of the attack meant colony born suffered more. The attack was simple, suicide bomber when the good were being loaded. What Nechayev didn't account for was the lack of commitment of the suicide bomber, a young man in his early twenties, panicked and froze with his finger on the detonator. Luckily for the innocents inside the Western European Cargo Space Port, the Preventers had a lead and took out the young man before any harm was done. After the failed attack, Nechayev went dark, no one has seen or heard from him.

So, when the photograph was taken of Nechayev drinking with a young woman on the beach in the Caribbean Countries Collective, the Preventer were on high alert. They expected that Nechayev would have to come out for air eventually, but what they did not expect was her. On his lap was a bronze skin girl looking no older than nineteen years old. After a thorough cross reference, they had their answer.

Its was none other than Anika Brown.

How? And why? He asked himself as he grabbed his grey towel off the silver bar and began drying himself. How does a missing girl for 5 years end up on the lap of notorious NOz leader? Nechayev was not known for child trafficking, or any trafficking of humans in general. And the loving of young girls was never his M.O.

So, why Anika?

There was a loud repetitive knock that came from the front door that shook Wu Fei out of his deep train of thought. He froze, suspecting it could be his parole officer but then remembered they would never afford him the decency of knocking.

The knocking grew louder and started to mimic of famous pop song currently on the radio. Wu Fei dramatically rolled his eyes; the knock could only come from one person. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked past the small dining room connected to the open kitchen across the living room.

He opened the door partially so that only a part of his body was visible and welcomed his unannounced guest with a glare.

"What' sup Fei! You forget our date didn't ya?" A joker face grin with a charismatic disposition greeted him and pushed two steaming rectangular boxes in his face. "I come bearing gifts."

"I didn't invite you" his tone was cold, but his body contradicted him and relaxed against the door frame.

"And you never do!" the young man sang as he did a pirouette through the crack of the door holding the boxes over his head, forcibly pushing his way inside. The young man's mid length chestnut braid swung inches away from Wu Fei's face and he had to flinch backwards to avoid the intentional assault.

"Which makes you the best worst friend a guy could ask for, but don't worry" he looked back and give a wink "I forgive ya."

Forgiveness, Wu Fei thought absently, was there ever a real use for it. Shutting the door, Wu Fei folded his arms and leaned against it. "Leave, Maxwell I'm busy" In truth he was, he had planned this evening to investigate the early reports of the Anika Brown case. Doing office work at home alone was how he spent most of his evening, and years of fighting in war alone made it a conditioned preference.

Duo Maxwell walked over to the circular glass table and set the boxes down. He then spun out a black metal chair facing it backwards, and with fluid grace swung one leg over and straddled the chair. With a mischievous grin he did a quick scan of Wu Fei's bare chest while placing one elbow on the head rest and his chin in his upturned hand. "Well, are you gonna give me a strip tease or are you gonna eat."

Wu Fei felt the hot flush rush his face and gripped his towel around his waist. "Get out!" He puffed his chest almost instinctively to hide his embarrassment. "And not a chance."

"Not another chance you mean" his grin held a maliciousness that hid the coldness of a ex child soldier in his indigo eyes. He opened one of the boxes and tore off a slice of the pizza, collecting the string of cheese that was playing catch up. "And I'm staying, _buddy._"

Wu Fei walked over to his bedroom and gave him a cold look. "Use a plate" he commanded redirecting his discomfort. "You know where they are."

"But that ruins the fun of you being a dear friend and getting one for me."

Stepping into his bedroom Wu Fei began to shut the door but, as if in an act of arrogance, pushed it open a little wider. He was aware of Duo's preference towards men and felt he needed to prove his comfortability with it, if not to Duo, then to himself.

He through on whatever he could find in his dresser first. He ended up putting on a pair of black trousers and a Preventers issued grey tee shirt. "A friendship should not be forced" Wu Fi said, as he grabbed an elastic hair tie from his dresser and began looping his hair. "either we are friends, or-" He felt a sharp snap on his fingers and his hair unraveled slowly, he sighed looking down at his broken band and set it on the dresser, it was his last one.

"Or we are enemies? we are not fighting in space anymore dude. We are just two guys making sure neither of us blows their head off," The ex 02 Gundam pilot had one arm hugging the back of the chair and the other lazily holding the pizza "or someone else."

He laughed darky to himself exiting the bedroom and meet Duo's twisted smile. "I was only thirty percent serious about the assassination of Lady Une, Maxwell. She did at one time save our lives." The memory came back in flashes, getting captured, being thrown in the prison cell, realizing that within minutes they would run out of oxygen, and that the death would not be a true soldier's death, it would be one without honour. But a woman weakness once again became his savour, and Lady Une opened the cell giving them an opportunity to escape. What made her decision? He would never know, but it was a foolish one, a strong soldier would have let them suffocate to death.

He walked over to the kitchen cupboards and grabbed two plates, he handed Duo one who muttered his thanks. He went back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and tossed it over the countertop to Duo who caught it with ease.

He cracked open his beer and took a long pull. "Yeah, I guess the miserable cunt deserves a second chance, even if she ruined yours-speaking of miserable cunts and second chances" Duo got up from his chair and joined Wu Fei in the kitchen. He leaned back on his elbows, resting the small of his back on the counter. "How's your new partner Zechsie."

"Zechs is not a cunt" Wu Fei filled his electric kettle with water and placed it on the counter. "He is a man and a veteran with some honourable attributes."

"But he sure is miserable, I mean he got a lifer serving probational sentence, imagine being forced to work for Lady Une…for life!"

"Well that's the bitter price of justice when you fight for the losing side" He said bitterly, he grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and but it down hard on the counter. "And unless you forget, you too work for this-" he made his fingers into quotations "miserable cunt."

"All thanks to you, mister recruiter" He took another pull of his beer while jabbing a thumb in Wu Fei's direction.

"No one forced you to join" Wu Fei filled a tea infuser with balled up green leaves and set it down in his mug. "You can leave at anytime."

"And what? Leave you to your misery? Nah, the pays to good, plus-" Duo leaned in close, "I'm holding up my end of the bargain."

"Some bargain" Wu Fei snorted "you call drinking shots and dancing a tough bargain."

"It was tough for you!" Duo laughed, "You could hardly stand."

"I _stood_ perfectly fine that night" He raised his eyebrows, a grin of confidence made it way across his lips. "if you recall."

"Yeah" Duo grinned back, "until you didn't, I've never seen so much vomit, had to clean you up, tuck you in, and give your weak ass an ibuprofen in the morning."

"Don't you give all the men you bring home an ibuprofen?" He was offended and tried at an insult to deflect the blow.

"Only the ones who can't hold their liquor" Duo snapped back teasing and it only aggravated Wu Fei further, his face fell as he straightens up, Duo always outwitted him.

"But-" He felt a firm hand on bare bicep and he first looked down at it questioningly than his eyes flicked up at the owner, he was tempted to remove the hand and at the same time, tempted to lean into its warmth.

"- you could always try to redeem yourself." There was that look in his eyes, the same ones that night when he said daringly "Are you gonna kiss or what". It was the look of a man who would only use seduction to fill his own emptiness.

Wu Fei wondered if he would still taste bitter and hollow, "There will never be a chance again, Maxwell." And even in his routine rejection he was tempted to rediscovery.

Duo began to massage his bicep and then let his hand slid down to his forearm "Never say never, Wu Fei" he felt a thrill course through his body and there was a moment of silence as a familiar unfamiliarity started to set between them. His loneliness was a mental siren of not being touched by another person other than Duo in over a year, and he was terrified that he was too weak to escape the desperation.

There a small shrill growing in the background that grew until it become a full-blown whistle. Wu Fei, as if grateful for the interruption, rushed to attend to it. He flicked the off switch and stood there staring at the kettle for a moment before taking a deep breath in resolve.

"Maxwell," he turned around to face him. "Even if I considered it, and I'm not saying I am, it would violate my probation." He hated himself for even considering, considering the proposition.

"Yeah? So? So is having a car, owning a weapon, getting a pet, leaving campus without a permit-who gives a shit!" setting down his beer he stepped in closer "You gonna let them control who you fuck too?"

Yes. He thought to himself, the restriction where very specific, and the restriction of having sexual relationships with anyone employed by ESUN was one of the restrictions stressed in bold ink.

"Rules are set in place for a reason, Maxwell."

"Rules are meant to be broken, Wu Fei" he moved in closer until he was in front of Wu Fei again and stretched his hand onto the counter. "Or are you a pussy."

"Rules are meant to kept, asshole" He took a step forward and had to tilt his head downwards to meet Duo eye to eye. "And I am not a delinquent like you."

"Ohhh big words," Duo mocked, "And new flash Fei, you are one of the biggest delinquents on the planet." He jabbed Wu Fei in the shoulder, but Wu Fei held his ground, eyes narrowing.

Duo grinned, "What? Does this bother you-" another jab, this time in the chest "mister delinquent," another jab "G terrorist" this time he through a punch, "Do something about it-"

Wu Fei hand grabbed hold onto Duo's jaw, and he felt a rush of adrenaline. Duo mischievously smirk like a demon satisfied with his work and grabbed onto Wu Fei arm with both hands. The rush Wu Fei felt was conflicting, impulsive, and exciting all at once. He wanted to taste the hollow bitterness of Duo's taunt, and he at the same time he wanted to slam his head through the tile floor, he also wanted to calmly release Duo and demand he leave.

The former seemed to be the most enticing.

There was a vibrating sound against glass that snapped Wu Fei's attention. He released Duo jaw and looked over at the kitchen table, it was his phone. Wu Fei pushed past Duo and went to the table. Picking up the phone he looked at the caller ID, it was a number he didn't recognize.

"Agent Chang" he answered curtly.

"Did you watch the news?" The icy baritone was familiar.

"I didn't give you my number."

"We are partners, you didn't have to. Turn on the news" and then the line went dead.

Wu Fei did a quick look at Duo, as if remembering that he was their and then grabbed the remote off the table cursing under his breath, Zechs was one step ahead of him.

"What was that about?"

He ignored Duo and turned on the television.

"Breaking news! Suspect has been identified in the attempted assassination of Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft."

"Wait, what the fuck?!" Duo said, moving closer to Wu Fei's side.

Wu Fei shushed him by holding up his finger and turned up the volume. He couldn't believe what he was seeing either.

"The man responsible for the attack is ex Gundam pilot -"

Duo said airily as if the ground from under him crumbled to dust.

"Heero…"

Thank you for Reading and Reviewing!


End file.
